wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
-Polarize-
is Wolfie & Shadow's OC. Coding taken from TRP Appearance-Polarize has the normal build of an IceWing. Her scales are oddly tinted red. Sea Salt assumed that it was because of genetic alteration. She isn't skinny. Polarize has about the average weight of IceWings of her age. She's sort of tall; it suits her. She's pretty cute, though she doesn't really think so. Her horns are tinted a darker red. Her eyes are sky blue, with flecks of red in them. Polarize has some muscle on her arms, that isn't crazily visible. Her tail isn't as thin as it should be, though it is thinner than most dragon's. Her wing membranes are a lighter color than the rest of her body. Clothing-For casual wear, Polarize wears a paint-splattered black t-shirt and jeans. She also likes to wear shorts. She will usually wear tennis shoes. At more formal events, Polarize wears a dark, dark burgundy dress with a black leather jacket. She will also wear dark brown lace-up boots. She usually wears that for special occasions at the college. Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me down Those stairs are where I'll be hiding all my problems Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out My friends and I, we've got a lot of problems Polarize is an... Interesting dragon. It takes a lot to get her happy, though she isn't depressed or anything, just, morose. She isn't very excited, pretty much ever, preferring to be relaxed and laid back. WIP I'll add more You know where I'm coming from Though I am running To you, all I feel is deny, deny, denial *History, WIP I wanted to be a better brother better son Wanted to be a better adversary to the evil I have done I have none to show to the one I love But deny, deny, denial, oh Polarize's likes and dislikes. Likes- * She absolutely loves Twenty Øne Dragøns, and would be so happy if she could meet them * Her personal favorite of the band is Josh * Her favorite song is Guns for Hands, Fairly Local, or Polarize * Ramen noodles * Alternative rock * Classical rock too * Painting * Painting while listening to music * Carving wooden spoons (so calming...) Dislikes- * Dragons mean to her friends * The cold (freezing temperatures) * Country music * Messing up her spoons * Movies with a crappy plot * Her favorite characters getting killed off * Cleaning big messes Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me down Those stairs are where I'll be hiding all my problems Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out My friends and I, we've got a lot of problems *Inspired by the song Polarize *Is a die-hard twenty twø dragøns fan *Art is hard to interpret *Nervous when asked out Polarize is taking your disguises Separating 'em, splitting 'em up from wrong and right It's deciding where to die and deciding where to fight Deny, deny, denial Relationships WIP I wanted to be a better brother, better son Wanted to be a better adversary to the evil I have done I have none to show to the one I love But deny, deny, denial, oh Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me down Those stairs are where I'll be hiding all my problems Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out My friends and I, we got a lot of problems We have problems We have problems Art would be appreciated! Domingo en fuego I think I lost my halo I don't know where you are You'll have to come and find me, find me Domingo en fuego I think I lost my halo I don't know where you are You'll have to corm and find me, find me We have problems We have problems Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out My friends and I have problems Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out My friends and I have problems Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out My friends and I have problems Help me polarize, help me polarize, help me out My friends and I have problems We have problems We have problems I wanted to be a better brother, better son I wanted to be a better brother, better son I wanted to be a better brother, better son Category:Content (Badwolf152) Category:Content (Shadowfire38) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters